majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Turn
The Major Crimes Division investigates the disappearance of the father of an aspiring pop star whose single was about to hit the top of the charts. The Victim *Bob Michaels The Suspects * Bruno Perez ** Missy Michaels' manager. He arranged auditions and interviewes for her. ** He was the one who bought the pepper spray. ** He runs a website which helps Hollywood wannabes become something. He also writes songs for his clients. ** Even though Missy's father ends up dead, he still believes Missy has potential and tries to help her become a star. ** He has a large ego and he also takes 80% of his clients profits. ** He also tried to disrupt the murder investigation so Missy can continue with her career pursuit. Evidence * Pepper spray * Receipts from a convienience store * A rental car Closing the Case The publicity-loving Beth Michaels was found to have arranged her husband's disappearance, but decided to kill him when he backed out near the end of the plan. Brenda used her desire to promote her daughter's fame to trick her into confession. Beth was later arrested. Brenda's Story Peter Goldman offers Brenda an offer: his client will drop the charges in exchange for 500,000 dollars, much less than the original lawsuit. While Will finds the offer a good chance to avoid bringing the case to court, Gavin discovers the true cost of signing it. He informs Brenda that Peter wants her to accept responsibility for the death of Turrell Baylor in writing, and once he drops the charges, there is no guarantee he won't file another lawsuit. This convinces Brenda to ignore the offer. Afterwards, she and Gavin watch Beth Michaels' arrest on the news. Guest Cast Recurring Roles *Jonathan Del Arco as Dr. Morales *Curtis Armstrong as Peter Goldman Guest Stars *Debrah Farentino as Beth Michaels *Skyler Day as Missy Michaels *Rick Gonzalez as Bruno Perez *Mario Lopez as Himself *Josh Feldman as Tim Michaels *Cher Calvin Reporter #1 *Casey Wian CNN Reporter #1 *Thelma Gutierrez CNN Reporter #2 *Tom McCafferty Park Ranger *Julie Garnye Vocalist #1 *Daniel Guzman Vocalist #2 *Jennifer Naimo Vocalist #3 Special Guest Stars *Ken Howard as Wes Durant *Mark Pellegrino as Gavin Q. Baker III Locations Episode Notes *This episode was rated US TV-14-V. *Original International Airdates: Finland: April 23, 2012 on MTV3 Czech Republic: August 15, 2012 on Prima LOVE Belgium: July 29, 2012 on VT4 Trivia * The disappearance/death of the victim is similar to the 2009 disappearance/death of Crayon Shin-chan creator Yoshito Usui. Usui was reported missing after leaving his home to go on a hike. Then about a week later, his body was found, dead. His body was later identified by members of his family. * The name of the State Park in Indiana referenced by Tim Michaels is pronounced Po-Kay-gon, not Po-kah-gon as Tim says it. The state park is located in Angola, Indiana just off I-69 and about 43 miles north of Fort Wayne, which is where the Michaels family is from. Episode Media Peter Goldman delivers his offer.PNG Category:The Closer Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes